This invention generally relates to partitioning the bed of a pick-up truck into several compartments. More particularly, this invention is drawn to the combination of a bulkhead member and a truck bed wherein the truck bed includes integrally formed channels adapted to readily accept bulkhead members for partitioning.
Often it is desired to restrain articles to be transferred in the bed of a pick-up truck. If the articles to be transferred are not sufficiently secured, the articles themselves are often subject to damage, or the bed of the pick-up truck is scratched or dented as a result of the shifting of the articles. A simple way to provide a restraint is to partition the bed of the pick-up truck into smaller compartments. Partitioning of the bed also results in fewer misdeliveries, where multiple articles are destined for various locations. Numerous techniques for partitioning a truck bed into multiple compartments have been disclosed in the prior art.
Vertical bulkhead members used to partition and restrain articles in truck beds typically comprise rigid walls which are secured in place with the use of fasteners on the truck bed. Illustrative of such devices are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,278,376 and 4,507,033. Another common technique is to provide a truck bed liner which is adapted to securely receive a bulkhead member. This is illustrated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,875,730 and 4,958,876.
The above-discussed devices, however, have their disadvantages. Some of the devices include fasteners such as pins, bolts, hinges, or springs which require the use of tools for installation, removal, or modification. The use of tools proves to be inconvenient and time consuming. Some of the devices do not provide adequate flexibility to sufficiently adapt to cargo loads of varying physical dimensions. Some of the devices, particularly those using truck bed liners, require expensive parts which have proven to be cost prohibitive to many consumers. Most of the devices require adaptation or modification of the truck bed which unnecessarily encroaches on the full capacity of the bed.
In accordance with the teachings of the present invention, there is provided a combination of a truck bed and a bulkhead member for convenient restraint of articles to be transferred in a bed of a truck. The truck bed of the present invention is a typical truck bed, insofar as it is defined by a front wall, first and second laterally spaced side walls, a rear tailgate and a floor. At least one pair of vertically disposed channels are integrally formed in the opposing side wall of the bed. The bulkhead member of the present invention slidably engages the channels to separate the bed.